Kel's Story
by who but miss julep
Summary: sorry, just added an author's note, but please read anyways. slightly important...kind of...well maybe...
1. Chapter 1-Cleon takes Action!

Kel's Story

Kel's Story

Disclaimer: Duh!! We don't own anyone that you recognize, so don't sue (you wouldn't get much). We have changed some of the characters a bit to fit the story, so if they're different from the TP books, don't hurt us!

Authors Note: We were in a very strange mood when we wrote this story. Yes, we know it is STRANGE, but that's the point!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Chapter 1

Kel trudged up the path towards the castle. Turning towards her rooms, she saw Cleon, who wore a dark expression on his face.

"Hey, Cleon," Kel said with a smile, tilting her head up for a kiss. Cleon replied with a frown.

"We need to talk."

"O.K. Come into my room," she said over her shoulder as she unlocked her door. Kel heard him enter the room as she went into her bathroom to wash her face.

On reentering the room, she said, "So you wanted to talk?"

In a rush, Cleon blurted out, "Kel, this just isn't working out! I don't feel you're capable of an intimate relationship. I need a girl who can give me what I want and still look more beautiful than you. You're just too…boyish." With each of Cleon's words, Kel felt her heart shatter. 

"But I thought you loved me," she stuttered. 

"I was sure I did, but I obviously didn't know you as well as I thought. Goodbye, Keladry, hopefully forever." And with that, Cleon turned on his heel and walked out. 

"Cleon, wait!" Cleon stopped and turned slowly at Kel's words. In two giant strides, Kel had come face-to-face with him. Using a burst of energy she slapped him across the face as hard as she could, and left.


	2. Chapter 2-An Unexpected Turn of Events

Disclaimer: Obviously, we still don't own these characters 'cept Benno and Jakar

Disclaimer: Obviously, we still don't own these characters 'cept Benno and Jakar. Lucky us!!!

Author's Note: Brace yourselves. This is like no other story!!!!! Sorry, Kel/Neal fans; we told you that this wasn't like any other story.

P.S. We had WAY too much sugar when we wrote this, so it gets REALLY strange.

Thanks to all those who reviewed this! Please, if you're going to review it, PLEASE don't send flames. We need any self-confidence you guys can give us.

Chapter 2

"Benno, gimmee another pint," said Kel, raising an empty tankard over her head.

"But my lady, that would be your fourth!" replied Benno, the bartender at the Dancing Dove.

"My day shucked. Jush give it to me, damnit!" yelled Kel, her eyes bloodshot and words slurred. What her good friend Benno didn't know was that Cleon dumped her because she wasn't beautiful or "intimate".

"No way, missee. Jakar over there is gonna escort you back to the palace before you kill yourself."

"That wouldn't be so bad," replied Kel before she fell into a dead faint. 

The man who went by Jakar picked up Kel with a deep grunt and threw her onto Peachblossom's back for the long ride back to the palace.

"Kel! Gods! Are you alright?" asked Raoul. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at the teary, yet peaceful, face of Kel.

"It appears m'lady had a wee bit more ale than 'er body could stand."

"Gods," Raoul repeated. He then threw a silver coin to Jakar, who bowed and left. Raoul heaved Kel into his arms and brought her into her room. As her tenderly set Kel into her bed, the drunken Kel sleepily awoke. She turned to look at her former knight-master, tried to smile, and failed horribly. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong," she replied shakily, trying to compose herself.

"Yeah, then why are you crying? I don't think I've ever see you cry." Raoul came and sat next to Kel. "Come and tell: you know you can trust me, Kel."

Drawing a deep breath, Kel said, "Cleon dumped me today." Raoul gave a small start as she continued, "He more or less said I wasn't—what was the word? —oh, yes, 'intimate' enough for him. He also needed a girl who was more beautiful than me."

"I'm sorry, Kel. Is there anything I can do?" Raoul asked.

"I really don't know. I was pretty surprised." Kel gave a small, bitter smile. Another tear trickled down her cheek.

Raoul did the only thing he could: he put his arms around her. She leaned into his chest and sobbed. Gently, he stroked her hair until her tears subsided. Raoul wished passionately that he could do more, but he knew this would show Kel the extent of his feelings for her. 

When the last of her tears had been cried, Kel looked into Raoul's face, and whispered, "Thanks." Unconsciously, Raoul's arms tightened their grip on her. He bent his head until his face was right next to Kel's. He kissed her lightly. To his surprise, Kel kissed him back. They kissed again-this time much more passionately.

"I love you, Kel," Raoul murmured into Kel's hair. Her only response was to snuggle closer to his chest. And so the night passed.

Shinko stood in one of the many hallways, facing Cleon. "You asked for me?"

Cleon bowed. "Yes, your highness. I must tell you something. It concerns you…and Kel."

Shinko frowned. "What does that miserable girl have to do with me? We had a fight, and we're no longer friends."

"I dumped her. I suppose I was a bit harsh and cruel but what I said I truly felt. I couldn't be with her. Not when I saw your face every time I looked at her. Not when I felt your lips, not Kel's, when I kissed her. Shinko, I have been in love with you ever since I looked upon your beautiful moon-lit face."

Shinko gasped, then her lovely red lips curled into a smile. Her voice was soft, but flirtatious, when she replied, "Oh Cleon! I have always loved you too. You are carefree and funny, not the stiff and polite man that my husband is. You are the type of man I never saw in the Yamani Islands."

Cleon leaned forward, shyly kissing her. He smiled, then kissed her passionately. "My love, my dewdrop, my blooming lotus, where is Roald?"

Shinko, with a seductive smile, slowly said, "I believe he is riding through the city with the rest of the royal family. They shouldn't be back for another hour."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Cleon as he lifted Shinko into his arms and headed towards the royal bedchamber.

The bright sunshine filtered through the castle window woke Kel. She slowly opened her hazel eyes to see the dark eyes of Raoul staring intently at her. When he saw that she was awake, he smiled softly. In a flood, Kel remembered what happened the night before; she blushed.

"Good morning, Kel," Raoul said. "I hope you don't regret what we did last night." Kel thought for a moment, and realized that she had enjoyed the night. She smiled at him. 

"I don't regret a thing," she replied. They rose, and Raoul made his way towards his clothing. They quickly dressed, and embraced once more.

"Aww, how cute," drawled a voice behind the couple.

"Neal!" gasped Kel, who blushed fiercely and ran into her bathroom.

"What brings you here, young Queenscove?" asked Raoul, his own face a bit red.

"I trust you will tell me what is going on her later, hmm? King Jonathan sent me to tell Kel that he requests, actually demands, her presence at the midday bell. War against Scanra has officially been declared. I'll see you later, and do try to get Kel to come see me before she leaves." With that, Neal turned and left.

Raoul softly knocked on Kel's door. "Kel, we're needed at the war front. You're to meet King Jonathan at noon. Neal wants to talk to you, but I don't think we have enough time for friendly conversations." He kissed Kel, then said, "I'll see you later."

Kel paused then asked, "Raoul, what about Buri?"

Raoul smiled grimly. "I'll deal with her right now."

Raoul ran towards the Buri's room. He hesitated as he reached her room, then wiped his sweaty face and knocked on the door. Buri's petite face soon peeked out of a crack in the door.

"Yes Raoul?" she said crossly, "Perhaps next time you could remember that I do my YOGA at this hour!"

"What I have to tell you is much more important that meditation and upward-facing dog positions. To make it short and simple, we're over. You're too short, and besides, you remind me of a tree. See you on the battlefield!" Raoul yelled as he started running again, this time to Captain Flyndon's chambers.

"I'll get you for interrupting my time with my spiritual side! And for calling me a tree!" cried Buri furiously after his galloping figure.


	3. Chapter 3-Of Torture and Tears (HeeHeeHe...

Disclaimer: Again, we don't own the characters, although we are responsible for what happens to them

Disclaimer: Again, we don't own the characters, although we are responsible for what happens to them. Please, don't sue! 

Author's Note:

Chapter 3

** **

At the midday bell, Kel locked her door, and made her way towards the Meeting Chamber. Tentatively, she knocked on the door. Footsteps sounded, and the door creaked open to reveal Myles' hairy face.

"Ah, Keladry. It is good to see you. Come in," he said as he ushered her in. Besides Myles and herself, King Jonathan was the only other person in the room.

"Thank you, Myles. You may go now," Jon said; Myles bowed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Kel, come and sit." Jon motioned to a chair beside him. She cautiously sat in the aforementioned chair. Jon smiled, and spoke again.

"I am sending you North. I'm afraid that the Scanrans may be gaining the upper hand. We need all the help we can get. You, Sir Neal, and several other knights will be staying and fighting with the Third Company of the King's Own. This means that you will be under the command of Lord Raoul."

"When will we be leaving, Your Majesty?" asked Kel.

"In three hours," Jon replied. "Do your duty to the Crown, and try to be careful. Good luck, Keladry." Before Kel could say anything, he dismissed her with a nod of his head. She stood up, bowed, and walked out the door.

Roald advanced towards his room, where he hoped to find Shinko. He opened the door, and there laying in front of him, gazing into each other's eyes was Cleon and Shinko! Both looked up. The latter started to cry with shame while the former stood up, a pillow covering the appropriate places, and tried to speak.

"Don't even start, Cleon," the prince said dryly, "I need no words to see what has happened. My wife fell in love with one of my best friends. Very well. You should have kept in mind that this is high treason. You know the punishment."

Cleon and Shinko both bent their heads in acknowledgment, for they knew they would be tortured then beheaded for this affair.

Roald continue mournfully. "Although I can't change the fact you will die, I shall make it less cruel. One hour of torture instead of three, and the cut will be swift." 

The two bowed and murmured, "you are too kind" to the prince before royal guards came and brought them away. Cleon and Shinko shared one last clinging kiss before they were put in the torture chamber. 

Kel lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to stop her tears from flowing. The whole palace could hear the screams of Cleon and Shinko, especially those of Cleon, as they were tortured. In fifteen minutes, Kel, along with the rest of the city, was expected to be at her friends' death ceremony. Part of her said, _I don't know why I'm even upset. Its not like I care about them anymore. But Kel's other half, the good Kel, replied__ Of course you still care about them. Shinko is still your friend deep down, even though a fight ruined your friendship. Cleon is still you friend, even though he hurt you. You know that somewhere inside of you is love for them. _

The great bell rung seven times, signaling the execution was about to take place. Kel rose and headed towards to the courtyard. Thousands were already there, everybody with bowed heads. Cleon and Shinko were brought out onto the platform followed by two strong men carrying sharp swords. Kel knelt and buried her head into her arms until she could hear their bodies being dragged away. She stood shakily, then joined Raoul, who just gave her a comforting glance. Silently, they walked over to the stables.

When the Third Company was assembled, followed by Kel, Neal, and the other knights, Raoul gave the hand signal to start the long journey up North. 


	4. Chapter 4-Captured Chapter 4- Captured!

Disclaimer: Yet again, we don't own the characters

Disclaimer: Yet again, we don't own the characters.

Author's Note: *trying to hold back laughs* Your flames are pathetic! I mean, "The kel-raoul thing was gross,disgustng, disturbing, awful, and down right wrong." Well, duh! That's why we love it!! Get a life. Also, Briar's Rose, it looks like you want it to be Raoul/Kel. This story is changing...to satisfy other people...then we get to have fun again. *rubs hands in glee* hah hah hah hah hah!!! Read, AND REVIEW!! Even a flame. Come on, we dare you to give us a good one. Please, can you think of ANYTHING better than the ones we alreadygot.

P.S. Thanks to everyone who's sent us good reviews (I'm too lazy to list everyone.).

Chapter 4

Kel looked impatiently around her. Where could the other scout be? He was ten minutes late!

"Kel? Sorry I'm late." Neil walked rapidly towards her. 

"It's about time!" she exclaimed. "I was starting to think you would never come." Neil opened his mouth to protest, but at the same moment, a rush of footsteps sounded behind them. They both turned around to see that they were surrounded by the enemy!

"Is one of you Keladry of Mindelan?" one of the men shouted. Kel stepped forward.

"I am."

"Surrender now!" the man yelled. "Or else we will be forced to take you and kill your friend. Kel glanced at Neal.

"Don't do it, Kel," Neal hissed.

"Don't be silly! I don't want you to be killed!" she responded. Two of the enemy stepped forward. One hit Kel's head with something hard. She crumpled to the ground, as her mind obliterated into darkness.

Qasim rushed into Raoul's tent, where Raoul was reviewing the coming day's plans with Lerant.

"Kel's been captured!" Qasim exclaimed. Raoul became pale, while Lerant gasped. 

"Are you sure?" Raoul asked.

"Yes, we can't find her or Sir Nealan anywhere. There were signs of a fight by their post too.

"Get a squad of men together to find them," Raoul said. He turned around and gripped the table until his knuckles turned white. Qasim nodded, and ran out.

Kel slowly came to. She gave a small moan. Her head throbbed! She slowly craned her neck, looking around her. On her right side, Neal lay in a heap. Kel closed her eyes, and rested her head on the wall behind her. 

Somewhere in front of her, a door creaked open. She reopened her eyes and gasped. The man from her vision stood before her! He grinned evilly.

"Hello, Keladry. I see that you recognize me; I am the great Maggur Rathausak! As you know, it is our destinies to meet. One of us has to die, and that one is going to be you. But before I kill you, you will tellme everything you know about the 3rd Company."

"Never!!" Kel cried. "I will _never_ tell you anything, you…you, _maggot_!" Maggur grabbed her chained wrists, and dragged her to her feet. Once she was standing, he hit her full-force in the face. She staggered back, but stayed standing.

"You will tell me, wench!" Maggur screeched. "I will make you _so_ miserable that you will gladly tell to stop the pain!"

Kel spat in his face. He scowled. Suddenly, Kel's body felt as if it was on fire. She had never felt such pain! Kel clamped her jaws shut to keep from screaming. She looked at Maggur. His arms were outstretched towards her; grey fire stretched from his hands to Kel's body. After about five minutes, Maggur dropped his hands to his sides. The fresh pain stopped coming, but agony still radiated through her body. Kel sank to her knees, gasping.

"Do not anger me again," Maggur said, maliciously. "You don't want to know the consequences." He turned with a flourish, and left the room.

Only when Kel was sure of Maggur's departure did she let her tears fall. She ached all over, and Kel realized how hopeless her capture was. She had no way to protect herself from Maggur. A groan beside her made Kel start; she had forgotten about Neal! He was just waking. He blinked, and sat up.

"Kel? Is that you? Where are we? Why are we here? What's the matter?" Neal asked. His eyes filled with worrywhen he saw Kel's tears.

"Yes, it's me. I'm not sure where we are. We're being held captive, or at least I am. I don't think they meant to take you too," Kel replied. Neal frowned, and stood up. He paced round the cell for a while until he finally sat down next to Kel.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"I'm fine," Kel said. She was finding it hard to breathe. Neal's face was so close to her own. Tentatively, he brought his mouth to Kel's. Kel closed her eyes, and savored the kiss. The kiss went on for several minutes until Kel abruptly broke away.

"What am I doing?" she cried aloud. "I can't cheat on Raoul! I love him. I'm sorry, Neal, but this can't happen; it would be wrong."

Neal nodded. "I understand," he said. "I'm sorry too." He sighed, and looked away. He must have drifted off to sleep, for the next thing he knew, Kel was shaking him awake.

"Hurry, Neal! Maggur's coming! Hide!" she said.

"How?"

"I don't know how! Just do it!" Kel exclaimed. Neal used hi gift to make himself invisible. At the same moment, Maggur walked in the door with another man. 

"Well, Keladry, have you decided to tell after all?" Maggur asked, grinning.

"I told you I would never tell! I won't change my mind, so don't even try to make me!" Kel cried. She clenched her fists.

"You will tell before long," Maggur replied. "Now stand up."

"No."

"What?!"

"I said, _NO_!!"

"Girl, don't make me angry!" Maggur strode over to Kel and yanked her chained arms. When he was in the best place, Kel kicked up as hard as she could. Maggur howled from both rage and pain. He finally succeeded in getting her to stand. Once on her feet, Kel kicked Maggur in the shins. He cursed, and punched her in the stomach. Kel doubled over, wheezing. While she was vulnerable, Maggur kicked her in the side, making her fall to her knees. Maggur grinned maliciously as he proceeded to hit Kel like a straw bag.

Kel winced. She knew it was hopeless to try and protect herself. When Maggur tired, he nodded to the man who had accompanied him to the cell. He now stepped forward, and uncoiled a leather whip. Maggur tore off Kel's shirt, and pressed her against the wall. Kel stifled a gasp. _What are they doing to me?_ she wondered. _I hope it's not what I think it is._ The man started to beat her back with the whip. Kel's back screamed at the pure torture, and it was all that she could to keep from screaming.

"Harder!" shouted Maggur. The lashes became even harsher. Kel started to feel faint. Finally, the whip stopped coming. Abruptly, the two men left, leaving Kel half-clothed on the floor.

As soon as the key turned in the lock, Neal reappeared, and ran over to Kel.

"Gods, Kel! Why are you so stubborn? Just give them the damn information!" Neal cried.

"No, I won't," Kel said shakily. "I don't care what they do to me! I won't tell."

"They'll kill you, Kel." Neal's eyes were bright. Kel's heart melted when she looked at him. She silently berated herself. _You love Raoul! Remember?_

"I'm sorry, Neal, but I refuse to tell them _anything_."

He sighed. "Well, at least let me look at your back." Kel gladly turned away. She felt herself blushing. She'd forgotten to put her shirt back on! Neal grimaced when he saw her back; it was covered with blood and welts. Gently, he placed his hands on her, letting his Gift flow into her. Slowly, the welts shrank and scabbed. Neal wiped away the blood with his handkerchief. Kel moaned in relief; Neal felt his heart flutter.

Once he was done, Neal sat back, feeling rather ill. Kel looked the same way.

"Are you all right?" she asked. "you don't look too good." Kel pulled her shirt back on, and crawled over to him.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Much better, thank you." Kel leaned her head against Neal. His hear wriggled again.

"Kel?" he said softly.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you. I know you love Raoul, but if you ever need help, you can come to me." Kel opened her mouth to speak, but then abruptly closed it. She thought about what Neal said, and then came to a realization.

"Neal, I love you too. I hadn't realized it until just now. I guess my feelings for Raoul just weren't real."

"Kel!!" Neal whispered, and pulled her into a passionate embrace.

Before Kel could reply, the door creaked open. This time, the door opened to reveal Dom. He had a worried expression, which disappeared when he saw Neal and Kel.

"Kel! Meathead! Thank the Gods we found you! Raoul, Lerant, and the others are waiting outside. We killed Maggur's assistants, but Maggur ran to safety before we could get him. But more importantly, how are you two doing.? What were you thinking, Meathead?!? You should have protected her!.

Neal sighed. "I tried, but Kel is just too stubborn sometimes." 

Dom frowned at his cousin, then said, "Neal, Raoul wants to see you outside." Neal nodded, then left the room.

Dom looked at Kel once more. He started to speak once more. "Kel, I never realized how much I loved you until you were captured. Please say that you can return my love."

It was Kel's turn to frown. "I'm sorry, Dom. I will always love you as a friend, but the love you wish for belongs to another."

Dom's face passed through several different emotions. "Very well," he said, bitterly. "I know I will never love anyone the way I love you. Since I can't ever have your affections, I shall join the Mithran cloisters. Good-bye, Kel. You will have my love forever."

He stormed out of the cell, calling to the people outside. "Neal! Raoul! Kel requires _your_ assistance."


	5. Chapter 5- Garvey and Kel

Author's note: O

Author's note: O.K. We're finally back!! Isn't it really funny that as soon as we changed the story to a Kel/Neal flick that everyone liked it?!?!?! Go figure!!

Chapter 5

Snowflakes settled on Kel and Neal's hair as they strode hand-in-hand to the palace. They had recently returned from the war front. The war was by no means over, but Jon replaced the Third Company, Neal, Kel, and the other knights with the First and Second Company.

The moon was just starting to get high in the sky. When the couple reached the palace doors. Kel and Neal shared a passionate kiss, then departed and headed into their own beds.

Meanwhile, Raoul went down the long corridor to his room. His head was filled with thoughts of Kel. They had argued, and Kel had left Raoul for Neal. Raoul was heartbroken. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved that nineteen-year-old girl. He reached his room. Pulling out the keys, opening the door, and peering into the darkness of his room, Raoul sensed something wrong. Shrugging, he went inside. Upon closing the door, a dark and unseen figure jumped onto his back, forcing Raoul to the ground.

Raoul struggled to stand up, but to no avail. Suddenly, he heard Buri's voice hiss in his ear, "Next time, think twice about interrupting and insulting me, then leaving me for that little slut. But, unfortunately for you, there will be no next time. Say hello to death, Raoul." With that, she looped a wire around Raoul's neck and started to pull on it.

Raoul turned underneath her body to look into Buri's face. It was filled with rage. Wrestling his arms from underneath him, he placed his strong hands around Buri's neck. Using the last of his strength, he tightened them until Buri's face turned red. 

Somebody knocked on the door, then opened it. Alanna came in, holding a map.

"Raoul, I just can't figure this out. Will you-" Her face paled with surprised. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a vase and smashed it over Buri's head. Buri cried out in pain, and let go ofRaoul's neck. She furiously tore Raoul's hands off her. Then ran out of the room. 

"Gods, Raoul!! What the hell was that!?!?!"

"The day we broke up, I insulted her. This was her revenge."

Buri fumed as she strode down the hall. How could Raoul have done this to her? _That little bitch,_ she thought. She was so angry that she wasn't looking where she was going. Suddenly, she ran full-force into someone.

"Ummph!"

Buri blinked. "Hunhh? Oh Jon, I'm sorry! I didn't see you" 

"Buri? What's the matter? You look furious," said Jon.

"I am."

"Well, come to my room, and let's talk about it." He took Buri's hand, and led her to a bedchamber. "Now, what's the matter?"

"Everything! I'm so mad at Raoul! He left me for that little slut he called his squire—"

"Kel?" aske Jon, frowning.

"Yes. Jon, hel; me. What should I do? I already tried to kill Raoul, but Alanna found us before he was dead."

"Hmm. I know only one solution. Find a new man," said Jon, firmly.

"That easier said than done," Buri replied. "Who's a man that loves me?"

Jon came over to Buri, and said "Well, I know one man who loves you." At this moment, he leaned down and kissed Buri. "I love you."

Buri clutched Jon around the neck, kissing himback. Jon slid his hands down her sides until he reached the hem of her shirt. Buri proceeded inyanking off Jon's shirt as she let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth. It only took them a few minutes to undress each other. They threw themselves on the bed.

The next morning, Kel walked to the parctise courts. She waved to Merric, Owen, and Neal, who were stretching. Quickly, she made her way over to them. 

"Hey ,guys! I haven't seen you for a while." _With the exception of Neal,_ she added to herself. The boys crowded around her.

"Hey, Kel! Looks like you've been keeping in shape," said Owen, grinning cheerfully. 

"No kidding," agreed Merric. Neal just gave Kel his warmest smile; she felt her face flush. She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a cold voice. 

"Well, well. If it isn't the Lump." Kel whirled around to face the speaker.

"Hello, Garvey," she said coolly.

"You better thank the Gods I haven't found you before now," Garvey said, "or you'd be dead. But now I can finally kill you."

"For what?" Kel asked quietly. "I didn't kill Joren, and it's not my fault thatVinson's in prison."

"No, but Joren's death is your fault."

"So what are you going to do?" said Kel.

Garvey sneered before he replied, "Go get your sword. I challenge you to a duel; one to the _death_."

"Kel, don't be stupid," cried Neal. "You shouldn't-"

"Shut up. I _have_ to do this," Kel said flatly, interrupting him. "_Don't_ try to stop me."

She unsheathed her sword, and walked over to where Garvey was waiting. She nodded coolly at him. The fight had begun.

Garvey brought his blade, and struck down. Kel blocked his sword and broke away. She came in with a side-stroke. Garvey darted away, but not quickly enough; the edge of Kel's sword keft a shallow gash in Garvey's side. He cursed and brought his sword up to block her next parry. Kel leaned forward, putting her weight into her thrust. Garvey broke away. Kel tumbled to the ground, rolling to her feet. Before she was up, Garvey's blade bit into her shoulder, cutting deep. She winced and thrust her swordtowards Garvey's legs.A howl told her she had found her target.

Once up, Kel watched warily as Garvey circled her. Suddenly, he darted in, but instead of using his sword, Garvey punched Kel in the face. Kel's eyes smarted at the blow. She struck out blindly. A grunt told her that she had hit Garvey in the stomach. He surged forward in another attack, this time tackling Kel. She hit the ground with Garvey still on top of her. They wrestled for a minute. A stinging blow to her left arm made Kel realize that Garvey had a dagger in his hand. Kel's was in her belt; she quickly used her good hand to grab it out of its sheath. A pain in her shoulder made her gasp. Garvey's dagger had penetrated her near her collarbone. He stabbed blindly again. This time, his dagger found her chest. Suddenly, Kel found it hard to breathe. Wildly, she stabbed at Garvey's flesh.He groaned, and clutched his belly with his free hand. With othe other, he continuedto knife Kel as many times as he could. When the moment seemed right, Kel stabbed upwards for the final time.

This time, Garvey shuddered and rolled off her. Kel remained where she was, gasping for air. She felt faint. Neal's worried face floated in front of her before she sank into a blanket of darkness.

Authors' note: O.K. we realize it's really short, but we haven't had any time to write. So, oh well!!! 

By the way, PLEASE SEND FLAMES!!!


	6. Chapter 6-Alanna speaks her mind.

Note: O.K. characters aren't ours…blah blah blah. Sorry it's taken so long to get another chapter up. Read on… Chapter 6 

            For eight days, Kel swam in and out of consciousness. Oddly enough, she remembered only the image of _Lerant's_ worried face. Aching all over, Kel finally woke up to see Neal asleep in a chair beside her bed. When she stirred, he opened his beautiful green eyes, and smiled down at her.

            "Kel!! Thank the gods you're all right!! How are you? How do you feel?" he asked anxiously. She was only able to answer his first question when Duke Baird came in.

            "Ah, you're awake," Baird said. "Now take this draught, and _back to bed_."  With that, the healer left the room. Obediently, Kel took the draught, and promptly fell asleep. 

            When Kel woke up for a second time, she felt much better. Obviously, Neal was still there, but Kel was the one to ask the questions this time.

            "Neal, you don't look good at all," she said.

            "I'm fine, I'm fine," Neal reassured her.

            "Hhmmph. Well, how is the rest of the court. How is Garvey? Has anything happened while I've been unconscious. What color had been in Neal's face drained out, leaving him as white as a piece of parchment.

            "Kel," he said softly, "Garvey's dead." Waving aside her gasp of shock, he continued. "It wasn't your fault. He was stupid enough to challenge you. For gods' sake!!! He tried to kill you. Anyways, as to your other question, nothing…uuhhh…um…has really happened…nothing at all."

            Immediately, Kel realized that something was wrong. "O.K. Neal, tell me the _truth_. What's going on?!?"

            Neal twisted his hands, and looked around nervously. He finally replied.

            "Kel, Joren's back."

            Kel felt the blood drain out of her face. Joren? Back? No, no there _had_ to be some mistake. Joren was _dead_. He had died in the Chamber. She cracked a smile. 

            "_Very_ funny, Neal. Now tell me what's really going on."

            Neal looked very nervous, and he had taken on a pale green tinge.

            "I'm not joking, Kel. It was Numair; he was doing an experiment, and he needed a specimen. He wasn't thinking when he picked Joren's body. He didn't think that Joren was gonna come back to life. No one did."

            Kel licked her dry lips. "Great. Just what I need. Another enemy out there to kill me. Why the hell does this always have to happen to _me_?!?"

            "Kel-" Neal began.

            "No, Neal. I'll deal with this myself. I'll be fine here. After all, all of the healers are really close by. _Don't worry_. I'll tell you if I'm not comfortable."

            Neal sighed and shook his head. "Well, you know best. But that doesn't mean that I won't stay here if I don't think you can handle him by yourself." With that, he kissed her gently and left. Kel lay back in her bed, and stared at the white-washed ceiling. She tried to think about what Joren would do, but she unwittingly drifted back to sleep.

            One month later… 
    
                   Raoul looked on jealously as Kel chatted with Neal. Kel is mine. _I was the first to love her for who she REALLY is, but then that damn boy had to come along and take her from my grasp. I will prove to Kel that the one she wants is me. Neal will pay for his actions_,thought Raoul. 
    
                   He made his way over to Neal.  Raoul gave Neal a shove that sent him toppling over.        
    
                   "All right," Raoul snarled. "Come on, fag. You took my girl, and I want her back!!!"
    
                   Neal rolled up his shirt sleeves with one hand, taking his sword out of
    
    the scabbard with the other. When Raoul had his out, Neal and his sword, Lucky,
    
    lunged toward the  Raoul's muscular chest. Raoul, being a very experienced swordsman, danced back, landing a hard smack on Neal's butt. Neal gave a howl of rage, and lunged for Raoul's throat. Then, he did the unexpected; hurling his sword aside, Neal started to choke Raoul! Raoul sniggered, and gave Neal a hard tap on the side of his head. Neal blacked out, and rolled of like a piece of firewood.
    
                   Brusquely, Raoul stood up and brushed off his tunic. He looked up to see Kel running towards them; he grinned and spoke.
    
                   "Well, love. Look at Neal now. Ain't he big and brave?!?"
    
                   Kel looked disgusted. 
    
                   "I can't believe you and Neal actually got in a fight over me. Men are so stupid! I can't believe I actually dated both of you."
    
                   "But-" Raoul started to stutter.
    
                   "No buts! You guys are _so_ stupid! When Neal wakes up, tell him not to bother talking to me. In fact you to are not going to talk to me until I say so!!!"
    
                   With that, Kel stomped off, seething. Raoul simply stared after her with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

            Someone knocked softly on Buri's door. Hastily she opened it. There stood Jon with a hastily packed duffel bag.

            "Ready, love?" he asked softly.

            "I've been ready my whole life!" she exclaimed.

            Jon grinned, and silently embraced her. Giving her arm a gentle tug, he pulled her through the door. They each pulled up the hoods on their cloaks before silently slipping our of the castle. 

            Thayet ran towards Alanna's room. Without bothering to knock, she flung the door open.

            "Alanna! Jon's run off with Buri!" she cried.

            Alanna's jaw dropped, while Thayet burst into tears. Alanna started to fume.

            "Damn!!! Why didn't they tell me?!? We could have had a threesome!!"

Note: So, what did ya think? Come on, people, we need more reviews!!! 

By the way, Everyone who hates Cleon needs to join KCN. We already have eight members, but we can always need more. 

If you're interested, email us at cleon_sucks@yahoo.co.uk


	7. The Grinning Knight

****

Chapter 7—The Grinning Knight

Disclaimer: Who do you think we own? That's right, no one. Oh, and we don't own the lines from the song "Hero". (thank god! We'd probably die if we had such a crappy song under our names!)

A/N: Hope you enjoy!! Thanx for all of the positive reviews, especially from Briar's Rose, Snow*flake, Squire Kali, and more, but please! We need some laughter in our lives!! Send us flames. Oh, one more thing. Despite what it might seem like, we are NOT Kel/Neal fans, so don't get too comfortable. We just do things like this to make all you happy. Well, let the story begin…

Kel stomped out of the court; Raoul and Neal ran behind.

"Wait, Kel! I love you! Don't leave me! It's all Neal's fault!"

"Shurrup! Kel, you know you've wanted me since you were twelve. Yes, I know about that; I was reading your diaries."

Kel wheeled around and broke Neal's nose. He started to cry from the sheer pain he felt in his nose and heart. 

"I'm sick of this. This contest over me is one that neither of you will win!" she screamed. "I challenge the both of you to a joust. Whoever wins, gets me. If I win, which I will, both of you have to promise to leave me alone! Agreed?"

They both nodded their heads mutely. Giving an icy nod, Kel walked off. 

"Damn," Neal breather, "Kel's so hot when she's mad!" Raoul nodded his head in agreement.

"See you at the competition," he said curtly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day of the jousting tournament. The sun was shining brightly for a March day. Kel was ecstatic. The thought of the two over-grown pesks leaving her alone was too exiting to imagine. There would be only be one thing that she would miss, and that was…well, never mind.

Wyldon nodded his head. Kel urged Peachblossom forward, while Neal did the same. Peachblossom thundered on. At the right moment, Kel threw her weight into her lance; Neal cartwheeled through the air before landing squarely on his gluteus maximus. The crowd went wild, as Kel waved her lance triumphantly in the air.

"Stupid boy," she thought. "He never was good at jousting. Now all I have to do is beat Raoul."

Raoul galloped into the stadium and saluted the royal family, or what remained of it. "My lords, I will show my undying love for Sir Keladry by beating her in a game of joust," he said. 

"My butt!" Kel exclaimed, then turned a bright crimson. She settled her helm, and waited for the flag. As soon as it was waved, Kel charged. Raoul di the same. When the two were only several feet away, Kel gave a grunt and leveled her lance at Raoul's crotch. She pushed forward. Screaming with pain, Raoul slid out of the saddle holding his—um—-manly parts.

Kel SCREAMED with triumph. "I am woman!! Strong, sexy, sweet, and SINGLE!! Whoohoo!!"

Raoul left the stadium with tears in his eyes. Today was a thrice-cursed day for him—he ruined his reputation as a jouster, he could no longer walk, and Kel was out of his life forever. 

Neal was disappointed, but not too much. After all, Raoul didn't get the girl, but then again, neither did he. He gave a desperate sigh as he saw Kel enter the bathing houses to wash off her grimy sweat. He did still love her. 

2 Months Later…

"Shit," Kel muttered. She stared silently as the Scanran army marched toward the Tortallens. Their army was huge, numbering about 20 thousand, while the Tortallens had 15 thousand. It didn't look like a very big difference on paper, but now Kel saw how much the extra 5 thousand made.

She knew she would have to fight 'til her life's end. Shrugging, she raised her sword and led the small unit behind her into the front rows of Scanra's army.

"Charge!" she shouted. With a yell, the two armies met. Kel urged Peachblossom forward, her eyes flitting around her. To her left, Kel saw Lerant surrounded by four large knights. 

"Lerant!" she cried. Directing Peachblossom to Lerant's side, she slashed down one of the knights with her sword. She dashed sweat out of her eyes and lunged at the next knight. Unfortunately, he was prepared. The knight heaved his sword into her thigh. Even Kel's specially made armor couldn't resist the sudden force. Soon, her entire leg was red with the blood of the gash. 

"Damn," she muttered. Glaring at the mocking knight, she thrust her sword towards his chest. Unfortunately, another knight got in her way. She slew him in an instant. The grinning knight was now out of her reach. Determinedly, she made her way towards him, leaving Lerant to kill the remaining knight. 

"Kel!" Kel looked to her side, where Owen was fast approaching. "Watch out, Kel! It's—" But before Owen could finish, the grinning knight cut off his head.

"Owen!" (A/N—Kel must like these one-worders, doesn't she?) she cried, and started to lunge at the deadly knight, but stopped when she saw Merric galloping toward her. "Merric—no!"

But it was too late. Yet another brave man was slain by the knight.

Tears coursing down her face, Kel faced off with the knight. Unbeknownst to her, a foot soldier stole up behind her. With a mighty heave, the man hit the back of Kel's head. With a gasp of pain, Kel fell into a well of blackness. 

Much later…

Kel dreamily awoke. She had no idea where she was. All she could see was an elaborate room, richly decorated, and a looming face straight ahead of her. It was somewhat familiar, and with a gasp, she realized it was the dangerous grinning knight! On the other hand, he looked remarkably like her archenemy from the past, Joren. 

"Who are you?" Kel managed to whisper. Waking up a bit more, she realized her hands were bound tightly behind her. Her thigh hurt dreadfully.

"Why do you want to know?" the stranger asked huskily.

"Because you killed my friends, dammit!"

He chucked, "Very well. I'm…Joren of Stone Mountain. Long time no see, huh?"

"Fuck you! She screamed, then burst into tears.

"Dear, dear," he muttered. "Such tears over nothing." He reached his hand out towards Kel's head. She jerked back and spat on him. Lashing out, Joren hit her sharply in the face. She said nothing. 

"Bitch. You can't do anything tied to a bed, can you? Now you can't save anybody! You won't protect the small and defend the weak like that! Ha!"

"What do I have to do to get out of this?" Kel whispered.

"One of your little friends will have to miraculously find you and the ransom."

"Or what?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Joren smiled maliciously. He nodded to the guards. They walked forward, untied Kel, and dragged her up. She looked steadily into Joren's eyes and started to talk, but Joren interrupted.

"You can take my breath away."

Kel frowned. "No thanks, I'll pass."

Joren moaned. "I just wanna hold you!" He reached towards Kel's barely clothed body, but Kel jumped out of the way.

"What has gotten into you?" she said shakily.

"C'mon, Kel. I can be your he-e-e-ero."

Kel looked at him once, and shrieked. Joren clamped his hand over her mouth. With a wave of his hand, the guards left.

"Keladry, if your friends don't come and save you, which is highly likely, you will be my wife. Wouldn't you rather be my prestige wife than slaving away on the back of a horse?"

"No!" Kel replied. She opened her mouth to say more, but Joren silenced her by kissing.

Kel struggled at first but finally gave in to Joren's warm embrace. _So, he found my weakness,_ she thought. _Too bad he is such a prat. He has it all—the muscular body, great kissing techniques, lots of money, and beautiful style on a horse's back. If it wasn't for the fact that he is such a…jerk to me, we could really be something._

"What am I thinking?!" Kel said aloud, and tore herself away from Joren's lingering mouth, although somewhat regretfully. "What makes you think you can get anything you want? What makes you think that I'm actually going to WANT to marry you?"

Joren smiled at her furious face. "You didn't break off the kiss until a minute had passed. Oh, and I've died once. Now that I'm alive again, I'll do what I've always wanted to do,—"

Exactly what that was, Kel didn't know. Joren broke off his sentence as the door to the bedroom opened. A dark, mysterious figure entered.

"Guard! Leave!" barked Joren.

The stranger grabbed Kel and pressed a dagger to her throat.

Joren and Kel both gasped. Joren growled, "What do you want?"

A/N: Cliffy? Yay or nay? 

Guess who was listening to "Hero" by Enrique Inglesis (or however you spell his name) while writing? 

Oh, and guess which author is in love with Joren? That's right, Ruby (Mister Schnopps) is!!

Can any guess what Kel's weakness is? Boys touching her, most obviously!

One more thing—In the flames you're going to write us, PLEASE don't say this is bad because it's a soap opera! Duh! We wrote it knowing it is like the Young and the Restless!


	8. Chapter 8- The Mysterious Stranger

Chapter 8

_Joren and Kel both gasped. Joren growled, "What do you want?"_

A somewhat-familiar voice replied, "Kel."

AN: Merry Christmas!!! This was Chapter 8. Isn't it great?!? Don't you love our sense of humor? Chapter 9 will be up soon, hopefully! Who do you think it is? You don't get a new chapter 'till you tell us


	9. Chapter 9- The Mysterious Stranger Revei...

Chapter 9

The dark stranger ripped off his mask to reveal…drumroll…**CLEON!!!!!!!!!!!** Kel shrieked. 

AN: Yet another stunning chapter! Oh yeah, and we forgot a disclaimer last time. Here it is: WDOAOTPC. There!!!! Satisfied?!? Good. You should be. If you're nice, and you **REVIEW**, we'll post some more…One that's hopefully longer than a couple of sentences. TaTa!!!!


End file.
